fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden
Seeds of Life One of the greatest questions facing the human species is how we changed from primates into our current form. Archaeologists, anthropologists, and biologists have attempted to detail the process in various theoretical ways, but always seem to come up short when it comes to the common ancestor linking us to primates. For a long time, it seemed as if a key catalyst was non-existent as it had always been absent in any recovered sample. Recently, it had come to light that the catalyst was in fact supernatural in several ways. The Mythos (see below) have identified the catalyst as a ‘magical’ force, which they refer to as the Seeds of Evolution. These seeds are said to be the source of all major evolutionary change amongst all species. According to the Mythos, these seeds have existed on Earth as long as the terrestrial planet itself has existed. Their knowledge of the Seeds dates back to primordial times when we began to evolve from single celled organisms into our current state. The seeds are natural byproducts of the earth, and can be found in undisclosed locations, although it is speculated that they now loom on the ocean floor. While much is still speculated about these artifacts, many doubt their existence. The Mythos The people of Mythos have been a longstanding secret society since the start of recorded human civilization. It is said that a group of hunters, both men and women, were scavenging for rations one day when they stumbled upon a bush. The bush bore no fruit, only seeds. The seeds were encrusted in a thin layer of radiant emerald crystals with a pulsating light in the center. The group, dumbfounded by what they were seeing, attempted to collect the seeds. On their trek back to their village, the group found themselves hungry and in need of some sort of sustenance; sustenance which should have been yielded by their travels. They decided that it would be in their best interest to communally sample the seeds. As they crushed the thin layer of emerald, the world around them was lit up by an exuberant light. As they regathered their sight from the blinding flash, they saw that the seeds they had collected were no longer present. The Mythos claim that within the several days to come, the genetic structures of these early humans began to change in a very unpredictable fashion. The end result was an attachment and connection over the earth’s elements. As their culture continued to advance, so did their abilities with what they call ‘magic’. Unfortunately, as human civilization continued to expand, their number remained small as it was hard for them to consistently procreate. Their limited expansion resulted in the oppression of their people, which is maintained to this day. Currently, every world leader is sworn into secrecy when they take political office to maintain public ignorance of the existence of the Mythos. Previous leaders have been assassinated as they felt the Mythos deserved a place in the modern world and were planning to bring light to their existence. Brett Ferrari